


Boo

by ramimedley



Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: “I can’t believe you’re makin’ me go to some goddamn haunted house,” Merriell grumbled, shooting a look over at Eugene.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun, short fluffy Halloween fic. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.
> 
> Characters based solely upon The Pacific (TV).

“I can’t believe you’re makin’ me go to some goddamn haunted house,” Merriell grumbled, shooting a look over at Eugene.

“You know these idiots ain’t got nothin’ on Halloween in the bayou.” Reaching across the couch he tried to shake some sense into his husband. “Do you seriously want to go?” He asked.

Looking at him imploringly Eugene gave him the doe eyes. “I really want to,” he murmured.

“Ya want to go to a Haunted house, Gene?” Rolling his eyes he prepared for the ridiculous night ahead.

“Oh what, you’re too good for this?” Eugene teased. “The big bad wolf Snafu is too skeptical to be entertained by a fun haunted house?”

Grumbling Snafu continued “If you want ta go Gene I will, but don’ expect any big scares for me.”

Hopping into the truck they made their way to New Orleans Nightmare, the premiere haunted house tour in New Orleans.

“So you’re serious about this shit?” Snafu asked, giving him a pointed stare.

“Yes!” Eugene replied. “I want to go through a haunted house with you.” Laying a kiss upon his mouth he opened up the door hopping outside.

“Alright,” Snafu responded. “Guess we’ll do this shit if it makes you happy.” Secretly Snafu knew he’d do whatever it took to keep that smile upon his boy’s face. Anytime, anywhere.

Walking up to the entrance they were faced with the different options.

“Do you want creature feature, deadly reflections, or the thirteenth floor?” The ticket guy asked. Looking at them he waited for their response.

Looking at Snafu Eugene stated “I want to do them all.” Watching as the skepticism crossed Snafu’s face he waited.

“All of them Gene?” He questioned, chuckling at his husband’s silliness. “You want to go through all three of these Haunted Houses? The only way I’m doin’ this is if I end the night at bar 13.” Giving him a smirk he paid the fee.

Walking along the beaten path they were accosted by people that were leaving the haunted house, obviously excited, screaming and running.

Getting to the doorway, Snafu had to ask “Are you sure?” Looking into those hazel eyes he knew he was sunk. “Fine, fine” he grumbled.

“So you ain’t gonna get scared?” Snafu teased. “You eva’ been to one of these before?”

“Of course I have,” Eugene grumbled. “We have haunted houses in Alabama, you know.” Tugging him along the way they slipped inside.

Everything was black, no light at all. “Where the fuck are we supposed to go Gene?” Snafu questioned. This was pretty ridiculous. He couldn’t remember the last time he went to a haunted house. This was silly. He shouldn’t feel like he had to protect Gene from some unknown assailant.

“We’ll keep moving forward,” Eugene replied, tugging him into the next room.

“Alright,” Snafu sighed. “What the fuck is this?” Looking ahead he could hear the sound of a chainsaw and other than that it was total darkness. He wasn’t too fond of that sound. He didn’t like the whole haunted house thing. He wouldn’t go to it as a kid and sure as hell didn’t like it now. He’d never admit to Gene that it made him nervous though. Jesus Christ he thought. Gene would give him so much shit about it.

Moving forward he grabbed a hold of Gene’s hips. Wasn’t being clingy he thought. Grasping a hold a little tighter they continued forward. Slipping his fingers up under his t-shirt he felt warm skin. He needed that.

Coming into the next room it looked like a surgical theatre. “I don’ know about this Gene,” he mumbled. Yes he was big and tough, but even he had his breaking point and watching some man with a bone saw over a woman put even him at unease.

“Keep goin’ forward,” he murmured. The sooner he got out of here the better. He had to maintain his nonchalant exterior because Eugene would never let him hear the end of it if displayed otherwise. But goddamn he hated this shit.

“Come on,” Eugene stated excitedly. “The next room is up ahead.”

Continuing forward Snafu felt his hands glued to Eugene’s waist. It was grounding, his person, all his.

Coming into the next room he glanced around seeing a classroom. “What the fuck?” He mumbled.

Watching as a little girl crept out from under a desk he felt his heart start to stutter. What the fuck was up with him? He wasn’t scared of anything. He was just scared for Gene he reassured himself.

“We almost at the end Gene?” He questioned. He was done with this shit. He felt compelled to keep Gene safe in this situation and was finding it hard to do.

Coming around the bend he peered ahead. For fuck’s sake. Some dark fucking hallway with nothing but doors.

“You good?” He asked nervously. To be honest he didn’t really want to go down that hallway. It was dark and the doors stood all the way down it. Staring down the hallway he felt overwhelmed. This is silly he thought to himself. Gene isn’t even scared.

“Of course,” Eugene grinned. Tugging him down the hallway he laughed. “What’s the matter Snafu?” He asked. “You a little worried about what’s up ahead?” Leaning in to give him a smacking kiss upon the mouth he pulled him forward.

It was a little nerve wracking trying to guide Eugene through a place like this. Sure, he knew it wasn’t dangerous, but he still felt concerned about his lover plowing on ahead into God knows what.

Seeing someone dart out of the door at the end his heart stopped. Pulling Gene neatly against him he paused. “What the fuck is that Gene?” He questioned. Staring down the hallway he took count of all the doors between him and the exit. Really ridiculous he thought.

Laughing Eugene grasped his chin and laughed. “It’s part of the haunted house, Snaf.”

Continuing on ahead Snafu tried to tell himself it was just for fun, but dammit he wanted to keep Gene safe. It was absurd to feel that way seeing as how it was a haunted house that wasn’t even dangerous.

Finally seeing the door to the outdoors he pressed forward. “Let’s go,” he murmured

Grabbing his hand Eugene pressed on ahead. Seeing the exit he tugged Snafu forward.

Laughing once they came out the door he glanced at Snafu's rigid face. “What’s the matter?” He cajoled. “Worried about me?”

Grinning he saw the disgruntled expression upon his partner’s face. “What, Snaf?” He questioned leaning in to slide his hands around Snafu’s neck.

“You think I was in peril?” He teased, pulling him in closer by his sweatshirt.

Giving him a level stare Snafu replied. “Well if I didn’t watch out for ya, who would?”

Watching to see if Gene laughed at him he waited. Yes it was silly, yes he felt ridiculous, but when it came down to it he’d do whatever it took to take care of Gene.

“I think you earned a drink at the bar,” Eugene laughed. Leading him over he ordered Merriell’s favorite. “Two shots of Jack,” he motioned, waving the bartender down.

Watching him pour the shots he giggled. Looking over at his husband he could see his uncomfortableness. “You okay, Snaf?” He questioned trying to hide his smile.

“Am fine, Eugene,” he responded, kicking a shot back. Feeling it slide down his throat and settle in his stomach he felt a little better. For fuck’s sake he thought.

Aiming him a grin Eugene spouted off, “you ready for the next one?”

Jesus Christ, Snafu thought. They’d only been through one. They had two more to go. “Let me have another shot, Gene,” he uttered.

Giggling Eugene pulled him in for a sweet kiss. “Thank you Snaf,” he mumbled. “You made my Halloween.”

Watching those eyes glinting Snafu smiled. Here we go, he thought.


End file.
